This invention relates to insoles for shoes and more particularly to an improved cushioning insole structured to provide for ventilating the toes of the foot.
When people do a lot of walking, especially in the warmer and more humid climates, their feet perspire causing discomfort primarily in the vicinity of the regions between the toes. Inasmuch as it is common practice to provide a cushioning insole in a shoe, it is highly desirable to adapt such an insole to provide for pumping ventilating air into the interior of the shoe as a result of the normal walking action.
In accordance with the present invention, a cushioning insole for a shoe comprises a member formed of a resilient, porous material enclosed in an impervious envelope. The envelope has a plurality of air inlet ports near the rear edge of its heel portion and a plurality of air outlet ports in its ball portion. As a result of the normal walking action, the resilient member operates to draw air into the envelope by way of the inlet ports and to discharge air from the envelope by way of the outlet ports into the region of the toes of the wearer.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an insole for a shoe which is especially structured to effectively introduce cool air into the regions between the toes of the wearer as a result of the normal walking action.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an insole for a shoe which utilizes the differential pressure within an impervious envelope as created by a resilient member therein to fill the envelope with cool air and to control the flow of the air toward the ball portion of the insole for discharge in the regions between the toes of the wearer.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device, whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.